Self-closing hinges customarily include door and frame members mountable on a door and frame, respectively, and interconnected by a hinge pin. Spring means are carried by the door member of the hinge and act against part of the frame member of the hinge. After the door has been swung a predetermined distance from its open position toward its closed position, the spring means cause the door to swing the rest of the way closed and resiliently hold the door in its closed position.
More specifically, the invention relates to a concealed self-closing hinge of the same general type as disclosed in DeBruyn U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,622. In such a hinge, the door member is, for the most part, formed by a cup which is adapted to nest within a pocket formed in the inner side of the door. The hinge pin is supported by the cup and is connected to the frame member of the hinge in such a manner that, when the door is fully closed, virtually all parts of the hinge are concealed from view from the front of the cabinet.
In the hinge of the DeBruyn patent, the cup is stamped from sheet metal. Moreover, the frame member includes an arm which is stamped of sheet metal and which includes a curl wrapped around the hinge pin. The spring means is a one-piece leaf spring which bears against and rides on the curl.
The stamped sheet metal components of the DeBruyn hinge are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble. In addition, the metal-to-metal contact between the curl and the spring produces relatively rapid wear and eventually results in deterioration of the hinge.